Batman vs Blade
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Batman sees Blade take down a group of vampires and believes him to be a threat and attempts to bring in the half-breed, but Blade is not willing to comply. Who will win? The Dark Knight or The Daywalker?


Batman watched from the rooftops with a scowl as he saw a black man dressed entirely in black slice through a group of people effortlessly with a sword in an instant. While he was angered that the man killed all but one of them in cold blood, he was confused when he saw them fall to pieces and turn to ash. He then watched as the man grabbed the one he sparred by the throat and lifted him off the ground, listening into the conversation. "So, where's the leader of this little band of suckheads?" He asked in a tough voice.

"I ain't telling you shit!" The dude said, spitting in the man's face.

"Not what I wanted to hear." He said, wiping off his face with his free hand, then throwing the man into a wall. As he hit the ground, Blade then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. But suddenly, a small shuriken-like object came from nowhere and hit him in the chest. This would've taken the average criminal off their feet, but the batarang simply bounced off Blade's armored chest. He then looked to where the object had come from, seeing a man dressed like a bat walking up to him, giving the familiar enough time to run away. "Motherfucker, are you out of your damn mind?!" Blade asked in a stereotypical black/gangster voice.

"No, but from what I've seen, you are. And I'm brining you in where you can't hurt anyone else." Batman said.

"I'd like to see you try." Blade said in his tough voice again, flying his Blade-a-rang at Batman.

**Background music: "Warrior" by Disturbed**

Batman easily rolled under the deadly projectile, popping up and throwing a hard left at Blade's chest, but he caught Batman's hand at the wrist and squeezed, causing Batman severe pain and started to break his wrist, but then Batman threw another punch at Blade's face, but Blade merely turned his head to avoid it. Then, just as Batman pulled his arm back, he felt a sharp pain in his arm just below his shoulder as Blade caught his Blade-a-rang, which he come back around and cut deeply into Batman's arm as it came back to the Daywalker's hand. He then brought his leg up swiftly and delivered a powerful kick to Batman's chest, sending him skidding a good distance down the alleyway. "You're too weak to be a vampire. So what the hell are you? It ain't quite Halloween yet." Blade said, pulling out a stake.

"I'm Batman." The Dark Knight said, throwing a number of smoke bombs, engulfing the alley in smoke.

"Smoke bombs. Not bad... For humans." Blade said, relying on his hearing and smell to find his adversary. As silent as Batman was, Blade could hear his boots trudging against the ground as Batman was running up to him. He then pulled out his sword and swung it at Batman, who managed to block and trap it between the spikes on his gauntlets, then threw a punch at Blade's stomach, but Blade once again caught him at the wrist, quickly freeing his sword and kicking Batman just above the waist, the force and placement knocking Batman's feet out from under him, sending him face-first to the ground. Blade lifted his sword and was about to stab Batman, but the Dark Knight quickly rolled to the side, then kicked the sword out of Blade's hand, getting back up and throwing as many attacks as he could at Blade, who easily matched him and was faster, landing numerous hits in between blocking Batman's attacks. Blade threw a punch at Batman, who managed to grab his hand at the wrist. Blade then threw another, but Batman had expected this and also managed to catch that one as well, now it was a contest for Blade to try and get to Batman and a contest for Batman to try and hold Blade back, as if he managed to get free from Batman or grab him, it would be incredibly dangerous for the Dark Knight. A contest that Blade clearly won.

"What are you?" Batman asked in a strained voice as he tried to no avail to continue pushing Blade back and stopping his advancing.

"They call me the Daywalker." Blade said as he grabbed Batman's shoulders and threw him into the same building he previously threw the familiar into, looking down at his opponent. But then, suddenly, something was visibly wrong with him. He looked as if he was struggling or had some form of a headache, growling and snarling, revealing his vampiric canines. Batman had not lost an amount of blood great enough to hinder him in any way, but it was significant enough to trigger Blade's thirst, as the Daywalker had not had his serum for at least 10 hours. As Blade struggled to control himself, Batman used this opportunity to throw 3 batarangs directly at Blade's face, each cutting the left side of his face and stunning him, adding to his anger and desire to feast on the bleeding Batman, who now came in and threw a right hook to the off-guard Dhampir's ribs, then a strong left punch to the center of Blade's chest, before throwing a kick to the half-breed's head, knocking him to the ground. "That... Was a mistake." Blade said, turning to face Batman, who was shocked to see the cuts on Blade's face inflicted by the batarangs were now sealing. He quickly advanced to attempt a ground take-down on Blade, knowing that A: He had a healing factor and B: It was visible none of the attacks Batman had just landed on him did much of any damage to him. But Blade used this to his advantage, kicking Batman in the chest, knocking him down and giving Blade enough force to roll forward and get up, then he noticed a dumpster right next to him. "Time to take out the trash." He said, grabbing it and throwing it as Batman got up, not having enough time to react to the dumpster flying directly at him and was hit again, knocked out and to the ground again, the dumpster continuing to go until it hit the building not too far past Batman.

**End music**

"That should take care of you. I need my serum." Blade said rather urgently, collecting his sword and quickly taking off to his hide out, desperately trying to resist the urge to drink Batman's blood all the while.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Blade holds the advantage in most major categories: He is faster, seen in many cases to be able to keep up with some vehicles and in some cases to move a little slower than the point of being a blur. He is stronger, as shown when he is able to easily win battles of raw strength against Elite pureblood warriors, hurling Karen Jenson across the road to another building from the hospital they were in, then jumping to that building and match up to the physically superior Reapers, in one case, even lifting a car. He is more durable, shown when he can take a large number of electrocutions and shock prods before going down, taking a beating from vampires and being impaled in a large number of places all at once on that weird table thing in Blade 2. He has more experience, as said in the first movie where Whistler claims to have found him at age 13, then took him in and trained him from then, whereas Batman's training started somewhere in his early 20's if my knowledge is correct. His arsenal is also much deadlier, specifically designed for killing, Batman's is only to distract, scare, disorient and incapacitate. Batman arguably has more skill, but Blade is skilled enough to keep up and his other advantages more than tip the scale in his favor._

_2: Blade is shown to take on a VERY large number on enemies at once. Batman is also, but not to the same scale. Also, Batman was severely outmatched by Dracula in that one animated movie, so we can assume he cannot hold his own against a SINGLE vampire, taking an entire movie to kill ONE, which he was unable to defeat without A: Alfred's help and B: Sunlight. Blade kills a large number of vampires in a matter of seconds with whatever he can get his hands on, or even only with his hands._

_3: Batman's gadgets would do next to nothing to Blade, who A: employs very similar gadgets, B: has superior senses that make said gadgets nearly obsolete. Also, Batman's OFFENSIVE gadgets (Batarangs) would do NOTHING to Blade, as his heavy metal plated armor is shown to easily stop automatic fire at close range._

_4: Blade is often shown to struggle in an attempt to resist the thirst in situations both similar to and exactly like this, which would give Batman his best opening to attempt to harm Blade, but it is highly unlikely he COULD do much damage to Blade, who, as said before, has been shown to take a large number of electric shocks without much damage and barely felt it when he was restrained and beaten by another vampire, once again, far stronger than Batman, so by basic scaling, if a vampire could barely hurt him, Batman most likely CAN'T hurt him._


End file.
